


Invocatrice soggiogata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Snakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Prompt: 55. Frutto della PassioneAu: Le regole della magia e dei Dragon Slayer sono diverse.What if: Cobra non ha mai messo da parte i suoi propositi di vendetta.Ispirato a questa immagine: Erika Hypnotized by Pet Snake; https://www.deviantart.com/lewd-zko/art/Erika-Hypnotized-by-Pet-Snake-558052084.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Scrittrice in erba [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039844
Kudos: 1





	Invocatrice soggiogata

Invocatrice soggiogata

Lucy si alzò dal suo letto e si guardò intorno confusa, indossava un pigiama leggero, che le stava stretto all’altezza del seno prosperoso. Nonostante i pantaloncini, s’intravedeva il bordo in pizzo bianco dei suoi slip.

< Mi era parso di sentire un rumore > pensò. Notò qualcosa strisciare nel buio, accese la luce e sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti sul pavimento un grosso rettile.

Il serpente magico scattò, allungandosi in modo innaturale e l’avviluppò. L’avvolse velocemente e la giovane, sbilanciata, cadde con uno strillo di terrore a faccia in giù. Iniziò a dimenarsi, tentando di liberarsi.

Il serpente le bloccò le caviglie, la strinse sotto i seni, le segnò la pancia, si avviluppò intorno al suo collo e alle sue spalle.

Lucy cercò di divincolarsi e strisciare, per arrivare a premere il bottone d’allarme.

< Quel dannato serpente non mi permetterebbe di certo di arrivare alle mie chiavi stellari. Fortuna che Gray mi ha convinto ad installare questo sistema d’allarme > pensò. < La finestra è aperta, ma in questa zona nessuno verrebbe ad aiutarmi anche sentendomi urlare >.

Raggiunse la parete con i polpastrelli, il serpente intanto si muoveva in modo che con le sue bobine i vestiti di lei si strappassero, i bottoni saltassero, in modo che la stoffa venisse sfilata via. Il corpo della giovane era già in gran parte nudo e la punta della coda del serpente le accarezzava i glutei.

< Ancora un altro sforzo > pensò la ragazza, fissando intensamente il bottone.

La testa del serpente le si mise davanti al viso, i suoi occhi mandavano bagliori di tutti i colori. Le medesime spirali colorate degli occhi della creatura apparvero in quelli della ragazza.

Il serpente la saggiò con la lingua biforcuta, mentre la vittima iniziava a sorridere in maniera sciocca. Ondeggiò la testa e fece ricadere la mano, completamente ipnotizzata.

Le spirali si fecero sempre più rapide, i capezzoli dei seni ormai nudi di Lucy si fecero turgidi.

Il serpente la spogliò completamente, sfregando le sue scaglie gialle sul suo corpo.

La giovane, umida, ridacchiò di piacere, mentre la punta della coda la penetrava.

Il serpente finì di prepararla e smise di allungarsi, iniziando a lasciarla andare.

“Ottimo lavoro come sempre, Kinana” disse Erik, appoggiato contro la parete.

Il serpente giallo divenne blu e strisciò via, si ritrasformò in una donna dai corti capelli di quel colore.

“Fairy Tail deve pagare per averci tenuto così a lungo separati” soffiò. “Inoltre lei è perfetta come ‘frutto della passione’”.

Cobra sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi, e si passò le mani tra i corti capelli castani, che puntavano verso l’alto.

Sussurrò: “Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio”.

Si mise alle spalle di Lucy e le afferrò i fianchi con le gambe. Le strinse i seni e la costrinse a piegarsi verso di lui.

La giovane, a gattoni, gorgogliò gongolante, strusciandosi contro di lui. Le spirali continuavano a vorticare nei suoi occhi.

“Soffriranno a perdere qualcuno che amano come ho sofferto io” soffiò Cobra. Penetrò la nobile con un colpo secco e questa si ritrovò a gemere ed ansimare di piacere.

Cobra la fece sua fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo e scivolò fuori da lei, venne a qualche passo di distanza.

Kinana porse i vestiti al Dragon Slayer che si rivestì.

Erik si mise Lucy in spalla, questa sgambettava lieta, mentre un rivolo di saliva colava dalle sue labbra. La sua espressione rimaneva instupidita.

Cobra palpeggiò la prigioniera.

“Tu, invece, non soffrirai affatto. Vedrai che questa nuova vita ti piacerà anche più del dovuto” sussurrò.

Lucy si mise un dito in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo avidamente.

Cobra scivolò fuori dalla finestra, Kinana tornò un serpente e si avvolse intorno alla coscia soda di Lucy.

I tre scomparvero nella notte.


End file.
